Hakuouki: Hinoko
by ReikaFoxGirl
Summary: Chizuru Yukimura is a spunky nanny new to New York City, Hijikata Toshizo is an frigid FBI agent heading an elite crime unit; the two are complete opposites and clash immediately upon meeting, sparks fly between them as murder cases and personal problems keep drawing them together and the two find themselves in a unique relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, it belongs purely to Idea Factory.**

**A/N: I got the urge to write a non-supernatural story for Hakuouki so I came up with this story, for those of you who remember my Ghost Hunt story MAI this is similar to it, but with Hakuouki characters and a few other changes; this is the first chapter of Hakuouki: Hinoko (Sparks) and enjoy!**

**Summary: Chizuru Yukimura moves to NYC where she becomes the nanny to the adopted children of a powerful political couple; she collides with ruggedly handsome FBI agent Hijikata Toshizo, who she finds infuriating.**

New in NYC

* * *

"So Miss Yukimura, what brings you to the Big Apple?" Chizuru Yukimura smiled politely at the cab driver; her mother had taught her to always be well-mannered towards strangers (even if they asked personal questions), the lights of New York shone and went by as they drove, it was already ten at night and Chizuru would most likely have to get a hotel.

"I'm not one for revealing details about my personal life." The cab driver, whose name plate read _George, _nodded.

"No desire to become an actress and make it on Broadway?" Chizuru laughed.

"My father would probably have my head if I decided to do acting so no." George nodded.

"So where should I drop you off?"

"Uh…right here is good." She replied; George pulled over and she got out, heading around to the back to grab her luggage and paid him before watching him drive off, she took a deep breath as she turned around to enter the apartment complex in order to ask for directions to the nearest hotel, only to freeze as she took in the lobby.

"Wow, this place is certainly fancy…" She muttered as she placed her bags on the floor and looked around; the walls were white marble and the flooring was black tiles with square ceiling lamps hanging above, there were two black leather couches facing each other off to the right with white, black and grey cushions organized neatly on them and a white glass coffee table in the center with a vase of assorted flowers and a bowl of plastic fruit on top, in the center of the lobby was a granite and walnut desk with a doorman standing behind it and to the left was the elevators.

"Those are not children, they are monsters!" Chizuru turned to see a middle-aged woman arguing with a woman who appeared younger than her; gray-streaked black locks pulled in a tight bun and ice blue eyes made Chizuru think of Cruella De Vil, the fact she sported a black skin-tight dress and matching pumps furthered her impression of the woman.

"Millicent, I understand my children are a bit of a challenge but I can assure you they are _not _monsters…" The younger woman said in a tired tone; she was pretty with strawberry-blonde curls brushing her shoulders and silver eyes, she wore a grey blazer over a blue blouse and a grey pencil skirt with matching heels.

"Listen _Ms. Ambassador_ Quinn, I don't care what you say about your devil children; perhaps you and your husband should've taught them some discipline and decorum!" Millicent spat at the younger woman, who flinched at her words as a look of hurt crossed her face; Chizuru narrowed her eyes and made her way over to the two women.

"I don't believe you have the right to tell someone how to raise their kids, I also don't think you should call children monsters." Millicent paled before glaring at Chizuru.

"You do not know those children like I do, if you think you can be a better nanny than me then you may have the job!" She hissed before storming off; Chizuru's eyes widened as she gave the younger woman a nervous look.

"Did I just get offered the job as your nanny?" The woman chuckled.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm Vivian Quinn and that is-_was_- my nanny Millicent." Chizuru held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Chizuru Yukimura; you don't have to hire me Mrs. Quinn." Vivian chuckled softly.

"I am in need of a new nanny since Millicent quit, perhaps my children would react better to a younger nanny." Chizuru raised an eyebrow.

"All of my previous nannies have been in their forties and fifties, given to us by a nanny agency that most likely won't employ any more nannies to us." Vivian explained; Chizuru bit her lip, she was looking for a job…

"Would the job entitle a place for me to live?" She questioned; Vivian smiled.

"You would be a live-in nanny, residing in our penthouse; what do you say?" Chizuru was silent as she pondered the offer for a minute before sighing.

"I don't exactly have any other options so I'll take the job." Vivian smiled.

"Great, follow me please!" Chizuru picked up her bags and entered the elevator with Vivian; she turned to her new employer, determined to find out more about this job she had landed in.

"How many children do you have Mrs. Quinn?" Vivian chuckled.

"Please, call me Vivian; my husband and I have five children, the eldest is fifteen and the youngest is six." Chizuru's eyes widened and Vivian hurried to explain.

"They are not biologically ours, we adopted them; I was rendered infertile and, since we couldn't have kids of our own, we chose to adopt." Chizuru smiled softly.

"That's very compassionate of you, adopting children who had no other family." Vivian sighed sadly.

"The kids we adopted came from very _rough _pasts to say the least, that's why they are so difficult; I know it isn't a good excuse for their behaviour but…" Chizuru shook her head.

"Your nannies shouldn't have been so harsh on your children, they came from bad homes and therefore wouldn't be perfect little angels." Vivian smiled before a thought hit her.

"I suppose I should ask if you have experience in child care." Vivian stated; Chizuru nodded.

"I helped raise my nephews and nieces until they were toddlers and I babysat when I was in high school so yes, I do have a bit of experience."

"It may not be the years of experience our past nannies possessed but I think your personality will make up for that…" Vivian trailed off as she noticed they were getting closer to the penthouse.

"I know I already warned you, but I think I should tell you exactly how—"Vivian was cut off by a loud ding as the elevator opened; Chizuru's eyes widened once again as she stepped into the luxurious penthouse, a loud screech made her jump and Vivian let out a loud sigh.

"_You are dead meat…!" _A shrill voice screeched as a teenager and child ran in from the balcony, the teenager was a girl with dark copper ringlets flowing to her chest and eyes the color of the ocean; she adorned a navy blue cardigan over a white tank top with blue jeans and black ankle boots.

"Aw come on Kateryna, it was just a joke!" The boy teased as Kateryna shot him a death glare; the boy had dark brown hair styled in a spiky quiff and heather gray eyes, he wore a red plaid shirt with black jeans and matching converse.

"Julian, Kateryna please calm down…" A soft voice spoke up; the voice belonged to a girl with gray tresses pulled in a low ponytail and soft pink eyes concealed by black square glasses, she sported a white blouse with a black pleated skirt, grey leggings and matching penny loafers.

"Please siblings, do not argue!" A young boy pleaded as he entered the room; he had black hair pulled in a small braid resting on his right shoulder with chocolate brown eyes; he was clothed in a green Chinese shirt with matching pants, white socks and black shoes.

"Nice try Li, but it isn't going to work." A small voice piped up as a girl walked in rolling her eyes; the girl had bright orange hair cut in a neat bob and indigo eyes, she wore a hot pink long-sleeve shirt with a matching tutu, black leggings and matching ballet flats, her gaze landed on Chizuru and she blinked.

"Is this our new nanny? What happened to Millicent?" The little girl inquired; Vivian placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her children.

"According to her, the final straw was someone covering her in wet toilet paper…know anything about that?" The children turned a bright red as they ducked their heads in embarrassment.

"In any case, I would like you to meet Chizuru Yukimura who will be your nanny from now on; Miss Yukimura, these are my children Geneviève, Kateryna, Julian, Li and Mariette." Vivian explained as she gestured to the girl with the gray hair, the girl with the dark copper hair, the boy with the brown hair, the boy with the braid and the girl with the bob; Chizuru laughed nervously as she waved her hand back and forth.

"No, please call me Chizuru." Julian moved closer to her, a big grin on his face.

"Well it's an honor to have an attractive nanny for once, say how about you and I—"Chizuru cut him off.

"Sorry sweetie, but my boyfriends have to be at least twenty-one, taller than me and have muscles." Julian pouted as Kateryna laughed.

"Vivian, I just heard about-who is this?" A tight voice spoke, causing Chizuru to turn and her eyes widened when she saw a man \ staring at her; he had sandy blonde hair combed neatly and eyes the color of emeralds, he had a tiny bit of scruff on his chin and wore a beige business suit with matching loafers.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show; Chizuru this is my husband Logan, Logan this is our new nanny Chizuru Yukimura." Logan smiled softly as he held out his hand which Chizuru shook.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Yukimura." Chizuru smiled.

"Call me Chizuru, please." Logan nodded as a man in his mid-fifties with hair that was graying and had a receding hairline along with a beard and blue-gray eyes walked in, he wore a white dress shirt underneath a grey vest with a red tie, matching trousers and shoes; he frowned when he saw Chizuru and shook his head.

"Did the nanny killers chase away another one?" He asked dryly; Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Chizuru this is our butler Jeffrey Ramsey; Ramsey meet the new nanny Chizuru Yukimura." Ramsey looked over Chizuru with a skeptical look.

"She'll be gone in a week." He stated bluntly before heading into the kitchen; Chizuru blinked in shock.

"I apologize, Ramsey's a bit cynical but he does have a good heart…most of the time anyway; your room is upstairs, the one in the middle on the right so you'll be in close proximity to the children." Chizuru nodded as she grabbed her luggage, heading up the stairs to unpack and get settled in before heading to bed as a thought echoed in her mind.

_Just what did you get yourself into Chizuru…?_

* * *

Chizuru walked into the lobby, groceries in her arms and her black purse slung over her shoulder, as Julian and Li raced by her with an angry Kateryna after them; Chizuru let out a loud sigh.

"Would it kill you two to behave for _one _minute?" She demanded; Julian looked at her with a grin.

"Sure would sugar." Chizuru's eyes blazed as she gave Julian a piercing look; Julian let out a squeak as he hid behind Li, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't call me sugar, got it?" Julian nodded rapidly; Chizuru smiled briefly, only to let out a yelp of surprise as she was knocked down, Li gasped.

"Chizuru!" Li exclaimed as he scrambled to help his nanny up while Kateryna glared at the culprit.

"Hey, what's the big idea knocking down-what in the world…?" Kateryna's eyes widened when she saw the person who knocked down Chizuru turn around, his deep violet eyes narrowing at the redhead who shrunk back.

"Perhaps your companion should pay attention to her surroundings." FBI Agent Hijikata Toshizo snapped, causing Mariette and Geneviѐve to shrink behind Kateryna who faltered for a moment; Chizuru had gotten up with the help of Li and was now glaring at Hijikata.

"Don't talk to my kids like that Mr…!" She barked, her voice tense; Hijikata whipped his head around to redirect the glare at the petite woman, pushing aside his inappropriate thoughts regarding Chizuru's attractiveness.

"It's Hijikata Toshizo." Chizuru felt her cheeks heat as she took note of Hijikata's raven locks brushing his shoulders, his ripped muscles and his chiseled facial features; she shook her head, cursing herself for even thinking about this man like that.

_Good one Chizuru, admire the guy who knocked you down and scared your charges…_

Chizuru was unaware of the fact Hijikata was thinking along the same lines, admiring Chizuru's deep-coffee curls that were pinned to the side, her amber orbs that added to her beauty and soft curves outlined by her choice of attire, a grey halter top with sequin and bead work, black skinny jeans and brown knee-high boots with heels.

_Get a hold of yourself…_

Hijikata's inner voice echoed in his mind and he scowled, shaking his head as Chizuru continued to glare at him.

"Maybe your kids should be taught some manners Ms..." Chizuru's eyes crackled with anger as she spoke in a tense voice.

"Chizuru Yukimura and that's funny coming from the man who knocked me down and hasn't even apologized for doing so." Hijikata's expression darkened as he stepped closer to Chizuru, their faces inches apart; they stood in silence, breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes before Mariette spoke up.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Hijikata and Chizuru's eyes widened as they turned different shades of red and jumped away from each other; Chizuru could faintly hear Geneviѐve scolding Mariette but wasn't able to focus with her heart beating so loudly.

"I realize I'm handsome Miss Yukimura, but there is no need to stare." Chizuru glared at the smirking man.

"You insufferable…!" She hissed before turning on her heel and storming off, her charges following her; she entered the elevator only to glare harder when she saw Hijikata get on.

"Are you following me?" She demanded; Hijikata shook his head.

"I live in this building, actually I'm on your same floor." Chizuru's eyes widened, this infuriating man lived on her floor?

"Great…" She muttered as the doors opened; Kateryna couldn't help but snicker at her nanny's frustrated state, she had to admit it was amusing watching this man get under Chizuru's skin.

"Goodbye Miss Yukimura." Hijikata called sarcastically, a cocky smirk still on his face; Chizuru flushed in anger.

"You…!" She trailed off, shaking her head as she headed into the penthouse; the kids followed behind, Mariette turned to wave at Hijikata.

"Bye Mr. Hijikata…!" She exclaimed before Geneviѐve dragged her sister in, sending an apologetic smile Hijikata's way and shut the door; Hijikata chuckled.

_That woman…she's something else._

He thought before heading into his apartment and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Next episode will have a murder case and introduce Hijikata's team. **


End file.
